We are carrying out Monte Carlo computer simulation work on liquid water and dilute aqueous solutions of solutes of biological interest. Systems under consideration are ion-water, cavity-water, methane-water and formamide-water. The association of two methane molecules in water is also being simulated. Potential functions used are representative of ab initio quantum mechanical calculations including electron correlation.